


Seven am

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Mornings, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: “Hello?”“Wes?”“… Anderson? The hell, Blaine, do you know what time it is? It’s … It’s seven am on a Saturday.”Blaine has kissed Kurt and now he needs Wes's advice.





	Seven am

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago after I reread Little Numbers and I am finally posting it.
> 
> Can you imagine I almost turned this into a series/multichaptered fic?

“Hello?”

“Wes?”

“… Anderson? The hell, Blaine, do you know what time it is? It’s … It’s seven am on a Saturday.”

“Wes!”

“This is seriously the first time in ages that I go home for the weekend and the last thing I expected was you calling me at seven in the morning.”

“You picked up!”

“It’s a reflex.”

“Put your phone on mute. Anyway, now that you’re up, I need your help.”

“… my help? What on Earth is so important it can’t wait? Blaine…  _sleep_.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but this is really important and you’re my best friend. I need you for these kind of things.”

“…”

“Is that a yes?”

“Okay! Shoot.”

“So, uhm, you know I kissed Kurt, right?”

“ _Oh my god, Blaine, you did what_? You kissed Kurt? Jesus Christ on a biscuit I had absolutely no idea-”

“Wes…”

“It isn’t as if you keep telling everyone that every two minutes, oh dear, no! I am absolutely stunned. I really did not see this coming. Call the fucking news!  _Blaine kissed Kurt_ , the newest headline! Absolutely stunned, I said.”

“Wes! This is serious.”

“It is early.”

“I want to ask him out on a date, okay? On a real, proper date, and I need your help picking out the restaurant.”

“…”

“What?”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Blaine? It is seven am on a Saturday.”

“ _What_?”

“You are a hopeless romantic, that’s what.”

“No, I am hopeless.”

“If I may ask… why do you need my help? I am known for my disasterous dates. I scar everyone by telling them my stories and my dating history. Blaine, I am the dude who played ABBA during a first date.”

“Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after mid-”

“Do not fucking sing.”

“Wes, we’re the glee club!”

“ _It is seven am on a Saturday_!”

“It’s ABBA, Wes, I couldn’t resist. Although you’re definitely right. I shouldn’t play music like that during our first date. I mean, unless Kurt’s really into Mamma Mia! the musical. You know, apart from Rent we haven’t really talked about musicals together, which is so weird. Maybe if I’m lucky I can get my hands on that Next to Normal boot, because I’d love to watch that show with him, although then again, maybe I shouldn’t expose Kurt to my love for Aaron Tveit, because I don’t think we should talk about hot actors this early in our relationship, but then again, it is Aaron freaking Tveit and-”

“ _ **BLAINE.**_ ”

“…”

“I am _this_  close to hanging up, you know that right? Do you want my help or not?”

“Yes!”

“Then quit rambling and actually talk to me. Restaurants? What about Breadstix?” 

“Please no.”

“No? I know it hasn’t gotten the best reviews, but it can’t be that bad. It’s still open after all these years.”

“No, no, no, it’s just that a lot of McKinley kids hang out at Breadstix, and I’d rather not bump into anyone from Kurt’s old glee club. Wes, have you seen those kids?”

“Aw, don’t be so hard on them. They’re great.”

“… I know. I got drunk with them, remember? Those things create a bond for life. But they are kind of scary, no matter drunk or sober. The other day we ran into Santana at the Lima Mall, and she started yelling at me about treating Kurt well and… we weren’t even together? Yet, that didn’t stop her for publicly humiliating me. I don’t want something like that to happen now that we’re actually together!”

“Okay, so Breadstix is a no-go. What about that Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks away?”

“Wes.”

“…”

“ _Wes_.”

“It was worth a try.”

“Your aunt uses way too much garlic, I’m sorry! The food is great, but garlic-heavy dishes aren’t great for first dates.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“No, that’s why I’m calling you!”

“Uhm, how about that Italian restaurant? Thad took Emily there and well, they haven’t broken up.”

“Thad probably didn’t play ABBA while making out with her.”

“…”

“Sorry, I had to.”

“Ignoring you. But what about that restaurant? I actually went there a week ago with my parents, since you’re right about my aunt using a lot of garlic, and it was really good.”

“I’d love to, but uhm, it wouldn’t be safe for us to go there.”

“Huh?”

“We’re two men, Wes, and they are overly homophobic. And they’re also very open about that.”

“Oh yeah, shit, sorry. I don’t have to take those things into account so I didn’t think about that.”

“…”

“I’ve never heard you groan like that. This must be really getting at you.”

“I am actually reconsidering Breadstix, so yes.”

“Oh shit.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“You sound so defeated, Blaine, it’s kind of sad. You know it doesn’t have to absolutely perfect, right? I know you are a perfectionist sometimes, but it’s okay if it doesn’t work out the way you planned it. As long as you two have a great time, the venue doesn’t matter.”

“…”

“Blaine?”

“…”

“Oh shit, dude, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. Being a perfectionist can have its perks and-” 

“Wes?”

“… Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“What?”

“You’re right, you’re absolutely right!”

“I’m not following, Blaine.”

“Oh man, I am so stupid. I want everything to be perfect, but you know, as long as Kurt enjoys himself, it should be okay.”

“I hope he can also enjoy you,  _ifyouknowwhatImean_.”

“WES!”

“I’m sorry, I had to.”

“Yes, I hear how sorry you are, you lying bastard. Stop laughing, I was in the middle of an epiphany. I think I have a plan, and I’m gonna need the Warblers’ help.”

“We are not going to serenade him, Blaine, you can do that on your own. Do not put us through that suffering.”

“No, no, no, but I might need the Warblers room, and you guys are going to help me decorate it.”

“I still don’t like the sound of this.”

“Wes, my friend, thank you for everything. Do you think we can use the Dalton kitchen too?”

“I really, really don’t like the sound of this.”

“We are going to have an amazing date. Thanks, Wes, you can go back to sleep.”

“…”

“Yeah, sorry about calling this early.”


End file.
